ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Lord (anime)
Dark Lord (ダークロード, Dāku Rōdo) is the main antagonist of the anime series, Ragnarok the Animation. He was also known to be the greatest representation of pure evil within Rune-Midgard since he was said to show all his noticeable superiority to all other monsters in the story . He was also a mastermind behind the entire event which occurred in the anime. Appearance Dark Lord is a very tall and towering entity. His body is made up of entirely of bones and his head has bony horns is fitted with a floating halo with several spikes on it. He also has two pairs of purple eyes and two purple wings. He also has two forms: his shadow form and true form. In his shadow form, he appears as a shadowy, dark head without a body and red eyes. However, he came with two heads, which were his double personalities. Personality Dark Lord is the greatest evil among the other monsters and is the mastermind behind various events throughout the series. Dark Lord is also very devious and cunning as shown as he have manipulated Keough, Zephyr, and Zealotus into serving him for his timely revival. He also shows his great superiority to all the other monsters, believing that the monsters have the right to live in this world. He plans to destroy all normankind and bring forth the new age of the monsters and allow the monsters to rule under his leadership. However, he revealed his true personality as he had no qualms of claiming others' lives and he immediately betrayed and killed his minions (It became clear that he knew that some of his minions were holding each crystals as well). In addition, he also seems to have multiple personalities, both of which are equally evil in nature. However, it actually turns out that he had two different voices, despite the fact that he had actual personalities in this rate. Story Not much is known about Dark Lord's past, but it becomes clear that he was in fact , born from the negative emotions of all norman beings and monsters and turned out to be the greatest threat to the entire world. He was responsible for wrecking havoc and chaos upon the world. As the result of his actions, all the normans and monsters immediately formed an alliance and during the battle in Glastheim and eventually sealed him away from the surface of Rune-Midgard with the help of the Seven Ambitions. However, Dark Lord never truly died, for as long as the normans' negative emotions flow all over the world, he would remain alive. Dark Lord was still confined within the area in Glastheim and as a result he decided to be awakened once more and wanted to cover the entire world in darkness. So he immediately manipulated Keough, Zealotus, and Zephyr into working for him by hunting for the Seven Ambitions, which were now scattered around Rune-Midgard. As the story progresses, Dark Lord is nearly awakened when he receives three of the Seven Ambitions. He then orders his three minions to find the crystal that contains desiring love, much to Keough's delight for he once knew that his sister, Yufa was looking for him and knew she was holding it as well. Some time later, his revival is nearly complete and so he decides to dispose of his minions (At this point, he eventually realized that his minions were holding the crystals and eventually claimed them).When Keough successfully removed the soul crystal from Yufa's body, Dark Lord also happened to corrupt her soul and thus, turning her into a emotionless puppet in the process. During the final battle in Glastheim, he uses the powers of the crystals to create Dark Illusions, and orders them to stop Roan, Maya, and Judia. At the same time, he also kills both Keough and Zephyr during their confrontations with Iruga and Takius, thus claiming their crystals in the process. With all the crystals, Dark Lord is immediately awakened once more and breaks the seal before appearing where Roan and Yufa are. Shortly after Yufa was freed from his corruption and Roan was healed once more, both of them tried to attack him with all their attacks. However, Dark Lord easily deflected all their attacks as he gained more power from the crystals. Just as Maya destroys the Seven Ambitions, Dark Lord becomes weaker and powerless. Enraged, he tries to kill Roan and Yufa with Meteor Storm but Takius's Spell Breaker eventually saves both of them. Dark Lord is then attacked by both Maya and Judia, who survived the battle with the Dark Illusions. Roan attacks him with a special sword that was used to seal Melopsum and Yufa immediately seals him once more with her Magnus Exorcismus. Soon after that, Baphomet arrives and tells Dark Lord that he was tired of his evilness and smash the cyrstal were Dark Lord has been sealed, thus ending the monter's life for good. It was likely that Baphomet had already foreseen that it was Dark Lord himself who murdered Zealotus in cold blood. Powers & Abilities Since Dark Lord himself was a most powerful and dangerous being among the rest of the others, he wields the power of pure darkness. He also used his dark powers to channel his power to attack his opponents. He also have the power to corrupt and possess other beings, just like what he had done to both Keough and Yufa. Dark Lord also seems to have the abilities to control the powers which came from the Seven Ambitions, making him completely powerful. He also used them to create Dark Illusions as well. Category:Ragnarok the Animation